


Two little flower

by Truly_Morgan



Series: speeding bullet - soulmate AU [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, i didn't knew what to put for title, you get sick if you don't tell your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truly_Morgan/pseuds/Truly_Morgan
Summary: Every one has a soulmate, somewhere on that planet, whom have the same mark as yours. Sniper didn't escape to this rule, but after forty years in which nothing, or no one, came up, he gave up on that idea. Not that he really mind it anyway, being alone wasn't really a problem for him, it only mean he didn't had to interact with other more than he needed.But of course, things couldn't stay that simple, could they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idea: soulmate au with matching symbols on arms,but if you figure out who your soulmate is first, you get sicker and sicker until you tell them. now imagine Sniper figuring out that his so is Scout, but he doesn’t want to tell him bc Scout is 100% no homo and will most likely reject him  
> [https://bubbz-i-guess.tumblr.com/post/179161854046/fun-idea-soulmate-au-with-matching-symbols-on]
> 
> The original idea isn't from me, all thanks to [bubbz-i-guess.tumblr.com] for giving me the permission to post what I wrote about their idea.  
> Also, please note that English isn’t my first language, so there might still be grammatical error or confusing part (I'm doing my best to correct my text). I may also have killed the characters accent, sorry for that too

Sniper was sitting alone in his nest, doing his job in total silence, only whispering to himself from time to time some comments when he killed some BLU. It was mostly what he was always doing, while making sure that the BLU Spy wouldn't come up here and back stab him or even the enemies Pyro coming to burn him alive.

He heard someone climbing up the ladder, but it was most likely not the Frenchman, it wasn't quiet enough to be the man. It couldn't be their Pyro either, because not even a minute before he was putting a bullet between their eyes. He then slowly reaches for his kukri, waiting to see who was getting up for him, slowly supposing who could it be. Not the Medic, the man was most of the time sticking to the BLU Heavy side and the Russian wouldn't be climbing the ladder this fast. The Demoman and the Soldier would most likely use an explosion the get up here, if they didn't just blow up the nest. The three left were the BLU Engineer, Scout and Sniper, but he couldn't see why they would get to him.

In any case, he was ready to cut anyone who would try to kill him, he only stop himself when he saw a bat with the RED logo on it waving like a white flag. Shortly after, the Scout head passes through the open trapdoor, smiling at him. Sniper then lets himself relax a little, his hand leaving his weapon. “Whot do you want?” simply asks the Aussie while getting away from the window, not wanting to get shot by the other Sniper.

“I was close by when I got shot, Medic at the other end of the map” started the Scout before continuing on how he got himself injured. Sniper just sits there while silently listening to his story, not wanting to sound rude by asking him to cut to why he had come up here. “So yeah, 'was thinkin' ya might have somethin' to help until I find doc” finally finish Scout.

Sniper, who was looking out to make sure no BLU were coming towards them, finally turn to inspect Scout. He found the injury quickly which was a bullet whom had hit the boy's right shoulder. He had taken some second to think about it before he made signs to Scout to come sit on the wooden case next to him. He did have some bandages and didn't really mind using them to help the Bostonian.

Plus, they were losing if he had correctly followed the Administrator announcements, so it was better not having one of them back in the respawn room. This was probably not the mission in which Scout was the most needed, like when they needed him to go get the intel, but they still needed him.

Anyway, the presence of Scout in his nest wasn't bothering him, even out of mission he didn't mind it. He liked the boy more than he would admit it. The younger one would come visit him from time to time to talk, even if Scout was doing ninety-five percent of the talk – if not more – but it didn't seem to bother him. He would often tell stories, sometime vents or rant after a mission gone wrong. Apparently, the others didn't really like when Scout comes to them like this, they were apparently too occupied to listen most of the time. It wasn't really as if Sniper had that much to do, so listening while doing other little thing wasn't a problem.

So he turned away to reach for his bag, letting some time for the Bostonian to take place next to him. It didn't take him long before he found what he needed. It was useful to have the necessary to heal himself until he found Medic. He wasn't really one to get hurt and when it was happening Medic was far away and less likely to come up in his nest to heal him. “How did you find me?” he asks, not sure if he had to change his hideout in case the BLU team could too easily find him up here.

“I saw their Pyro getting shot in the head, I guessed where ya might be” respond the runner while taking off his shirt, probably to make the task easier for the other. Sniper simply nods to his answer while letting Scout start with telling him how the mission had gone for him until now. If the Aussie had to be honest, he had stopped listening after some minutes so he could concentrate better on getting the bullet out; of course, he was keeping some attention to the complaints coming from the American.

He was cleaning away blood the best he could, only to have something catching his eyes high on Scout upper arm, near the shoulder. He then put more attention to it. His hand stopped what they were doing, surprised by what he could guess was the younger man soulmate mark. His pause didn't pass unnoticed has the runner turned towards him to try and see what he was looking at. “Oh, ya found my mark, not that manly uh?” laugh Scout before continuing on how most of his brothers had much cooler marks than his.

Sniper didn't add anything, his eyes scanning every curve of the little flower on the runner's skin. He snaps out of his observation after some second, finishing the most rapid possible the bandage that was meant to stop the bleeding until Scout found Medic. “Finish” he simply says, turning away from the Bostonian to go back to his spot, reaching for his rifle.

He vaguely heard Scout thanking him while going back on the battlefield. Soon enough, he was stuck with that pattern in his head, making it harder for him to focus entirely on his job.

⁂

After the mission, Sniper stayed in the locker room longer than the others. They were for the most part hungry and got out the faster they could after their shower, or least for those who took one. Sniper wasn’t one to eat with the other, only on rare occasion or when he was out of food and needed to go in town to buy some. So it wasn't a surprise for him to not follow the other mercenaries.

After some time alone under the water, the mark on Scout arm return in his mind. It couldn't be it. There was no way it was what he though. But, even if he was telling himself that one hundred time, it wouldn't change the fact that this little flower surrounded by circle was too familiar. It wasn't even the good word to describe it, he could draw it with his eyes close. Sniper still didn't wanted to believe it was the same as his. Didn't wanted to take a look at his left bicep and confirm it.

But he did and there it was, the same little flower surrounded by smaller circle. There was no way he could denied it anymore, Scout was his soulmate and he couldn't change that fact. But why after forty years? He was doing fine without knowing who was his soulmate, so why now? And even more, why Scout?

The Australian got out of the shower, drying himself and putting on some clean clothes while thinking about it. He didn't minded that it was a man, at some point in his life he did asked himself some question about that, mostly because he never really found any woman interesting in any way. Plus, he could admit that he might like the boy more than he was letting himself believe.

But there was still a problem, Scout was clearly not swinging that way. Just his huge crush on Miss Pauling was telling it, or when the team was going out in bars and the younger one was hinting on every girl that seem interesting. There was no way Scout was interested in men that way. So of course Scout would be deceive by the new of having a male soulmate. Sniper didn't even knew if Scout wouldn't just be disgust be it and never want to approach him after.

And that was only one reason why the batter wouldn't want Sniper has his soulmate. Apart from being a man, he was practically old enough to be scout father. Scout shouldn't be stuck with someone twice his age. Plus, Sniper wasn't someone anyone would want to be with, in his opinion. He was bad with social interaction, he was bad with people in general. He wasn't going in town more than for thing he really needed, because like that he didn't had to interact with other. It was just making him nervous to be around people. Even with the other mercs, with which he was working since a couple of years, he wasn't completely at ease.

Definitely Scout deserved better than that. He needed to keep that information for himself, it was probably for the best. He knew that if he didn't tell the Bostonian he would get sick until he did, but it couldn't be that bad. Its couldn't be that hard in the first week or even month, could it? Sniper couldn't tell, he wasn't really an expert on the subject, never though he would actually found his soulmate.

⁂

The first day he was welcomed with a headache, nothing he couldn't deal with. In the days following, things got a little worse, starting to feel nauseous, but again, he could deal with that. In the following week it was his body whom started to hurt, as if he had push his limit too much.

After two weeks of everything making his life painful it started to affect his work. He couldn't stay focus, missing too many shot to his liking and dying out of not checking is back enough. Some of the other tried to check on him, but he always lied. Medic didn't seem convinced be what he was telling him, but seem to let go for some time.

After three weeks it started to be difficult to really support. He couldn't really keep anything he was eating, his body hurting him practically all the time, making it hard to sleep. All of that just affected his performance even more to a point where he could hardly lie about it.

He was feeling so bad that day, he couldn't move without wanting to vomit the little he had eaten in the morning. Moving was hurting him more than anything else, his muscle sore for no reason. At least it was a week-end day, it was the only good thing about it, no need to get out and move.

So he was simply laying on his couch, arm over his eyes to protect them from the light. Even if he had close the curtain and the light, his eyes were not happy about the little light still present. Simply relaxing in the silence of his van was nice anyway, he could even try to sleep.

He suddenly felt a light breeze coming from the door and heard the said door close silently. Someone had come to his camper and was trying to stay unknown. He could soon enough smell the odour of smoke and maybe even some cologne, the guess was more that simple to him.

“Whot do you want spook?” simply ask Sniper, not moving to look at the intruder. He could hear the distinctive sound of a Spy decloaking, proving even more that the Frenchman didn't intended to be seen.

“Only making sure you were not dead yet” answer the Spy while lighting a cigarette, or well he could only guess it by the sound and the smell of it. The answer only get a little laugh from Sniper “I supposes doc was the one asking for it” reply the bushman.

“He is asking why you would not go to him” admit Spy. “Well, all ze others are asking themselves why at some point, it is not like you to be sick like this” continued the man. “In fact, you are never sick, hurt maybe, but I do not recall seeing you sick”.

Sniper wasn’t surprise that Spy remember that, he keep so many information about them, it was difficult to know what he knew about you or not, or even what he remember that you did not. He supposes that he could trust the Frenchman on that, himself couldn't remember the last time he had been sick. He was starting to ask himself where he was trying to go with that conversation. Spy must have come with the idea of getting some information about his situation, otherwise he would already be gone by now.

“In the middle of the desert it is lest likely to catch a cold and I doubt you poison yourself, you are smart enough to know what to eat”. Sniper didn't knew if he was suppose to take this as a compliment, but he didn't really wanted to comment on that. He was more concern be where he was trying to go and he was starting to catch up. “But I know one way to suddenly get sick and not seeing the end of it”.

That was it, he was discovered.

Sniper had to keep his groan to himself, he didn't wanted to talk about it, even less to Spy. Well, at least if he was telling Spy, he was sure no one else would know about it. The man wasn't one to go and tell, unless it was for some benefit that would be worth it. “Don't know whot you're talkin' about” he simply respond, clearly playing dumb.

“Please, don't take me for a _imbécile_ , I know it must have something to do with your _âme soeur_ ”. Sniper moved a little his head, looking at Spy, somewhat lost. He could guess what those two last words mean, but he wasn't sure. Spy and his stupid french words. “My what?” did he ask to make sure. Spy only rolled his eyes, as if he had expected for Sniper to at least guess. “It is call soulmate in your language if I am not mistaken” he sighed.

“You could make it short and just tell me that I am right about it” simply said Spy. “It is to say, I am curious to know who is suppose to be with you until you die” chuckle the man. “As if I was going to tell you” reply Sniper while replacing his head correctly under his arm. “I don't need two Spy backstabbing me on the battlefield”.

“And why would I want to do this?” asked Spy, clearly curious about why his teammate could think he would want to attack a member of his own team.

Sniper wasn't stupid, he knew that Spy wouldn't be enchanted by the idea of Scout being his soulmate. He knew what was linking Spy and Scout, even if the Frenchman never told him and would probably never confirmed it for him. He had seen Spy face so little that he could count it on his right hand, but he remember very well what he looks like and some traits were very similar to Scout. Plus, he heard of the relationship Spy seem to have with the Bostonian mother. He may not be as smart as Engineer, Heavy or Medic, but he could put one and one together.

“Well, it seem you won't answer me directly, I will have to guess” sigh Spy, clearly annoyed that Sniper was making it more difficult. “Just answer yes or no, and don't lie, you're bad at lying”.

Sniper wanted to protest, but Spy didn't leave him the choice and was already starting. It wasn't as if he had really the energy to kick him out anyway, so he knew he had to play his stupid game. “Is it someone participating in this war?”. “Yes”. “On the other team?”. “No”. “Is it a man?”. Sniper wanted to laugh at that question, the only woman included in all this were, to his knowledge, the administrator and Miss Pauling, one which he never meet in his life. “Yes” he respond, expecting Spy to say something about it, but it never came, only his next question “Is he European”. “No”.

The guess was too simple in his opinion when you were at this point, one, maybe two question were enough. The only American were Engineer, Soldier and Scout. Sniper wasn't sure about Pyro, but exclude them from the list, because did any of them actually saw them without clothes covering all their body?

“Are they older than you?”.

Sniper didn't answer, thinking it was maybe he last chance to not let Spy know. He could play on his patience, staying silent for some long minutes. But Spy seem to have come armed with patience, because he didn't try to force him, nor showing that he was planing on letting it go. So he figured he had to give up, responding with a mumbled “No”.

Some second pass without any reaction, before he could hear Spy yell “ _Quoi_?! With Scout!”. He couldn't help but tense at the sudden yelling, only making him groan because his body was not okay with suddenly becoming that tense.

Some more french came after that, angry french. Sniper didn't try to talk, not knowing how to react to that, especially since he wasn't even understanding a word. Sounded like a repetition and reformulation of “ _J'y crois pas_ ”, “ _Je vais le tuer_ ”, “ _Pourquoi mon garçon et LUI?_ ”. He could heard some french swearing, those he recognized, it wasn't the first time Spy was saying those. Maybe even some insult.

“ _Très bien_ ” mumble Spy after some time, probably more to himself that anything else. He seem to have calm himself, which wasn't a bad thing. “And why are you not telling him then?” asked Spy.

“Is that a real question” simply comment Sniper at first. “Tell me how and why he wouldn't take the new badly” he then ask, not wanting to explain himself completely, talking wasn't his thing and right now it was tiring him.

“I can understand your point” started Spy after some second of reflection. “Scout could clearly have someone better than you as his soulmate, if you were to question me” admitted the man. “But is it worth suffering like this? I am pretty sure it could kill you”.

“I don't want him to act differently toward me just for... that”. He realized while saying this that he may or may not really like Scout. He was the one with whom he was the most at ease, he didn't wanted to see him change his way of acting because of something they hadn’t choice and was impose on them since day one of their existence.

It was funny to think that, because it has been three weeks since he started to avoid everyone, mostly staying in is van. Even more Scout, because he could hardly support himself, he feel like he couldn't support all the energy the younger one had. He may had come out rude to him, so he supposed it was why Scout hadn’t come since the last time he try to talk to him a week ago.

“Scout deserve better than a old man like me... he would be better not finding out, thinking some pretty woman is waiting for him.

“ _Baliverne!_ ” replied Spy, moving from against the wall he was leaning on. “Sure, like I said before, he could have gotten better and younger, but you do not get to choice who is your soulmate” stated Spy. “You should not put on ze side your own feeling and health just for him?.

Sniper didn't reply to that affirmation, he wasn't exactly convince about it. Spy sighed again, walking toward the door to leave, stopping before opening it. “I can't choice for you, but you better do it for your own good” he said while opening the door. “You can't keep living like this, _mon cher_ ”.

He then heard Spy closing the door being him, leaving Sniper alone with his thought, again. The Frenchman wasn't wrong, he couldn't keep going on like this, but he wasn't really ready to try and play his sort of friendship with Scout with that. At the same time, he was playing this same friendship just by not saying anything, it was pretty ironic.

⁂

Nearly two weeks had pass since Spy visited and Sniper was seriously asking himself how could everything keep getting worse. A week or so he started fainting from time to time. It wasn't really surprising when you were looking at how little he was eating and sleeping since the last few week. It even happen while he was working, he was surprise that it didn't get him killed. Plus, he had to endure the looks Spy was giving him, clearly inciting him to talk to Scout. But he was stubborn and he didn't wanted to.

All of this was getting annoying, even more that now he was running out of food. He didn't even put into consideration the idea of driving, he wasn't stupid enough to risk dying. So sniper made is way toward the base, going for the kitchen, hoping the others wouldn't mind it. With chance he would keep what he choice to eat.

When he got there, he vaguely respond to some of the salutation he got from those waiting at the table near the kitchen entrance. He was going straight for the kitchen in which he found Heavy cooking while talking with Medic. He salute them with a movement of the head, even if it made him feel sick.

“Sniper not having food?” Ask the Russian, curious of seeing Sniper. He than frown when he took a better look at him. “Are you okay?”

“Sure” reply the Aussie while picking up some fruit. “Everything... fine”

“No, you are looking bad” add Medic, approaching him a little. “You should let my examine you”.

Sniper was about to decline the proposition, when he suddenly saw everything turning to darkness around him. He supposed he had faint again, this time in front of their doctor, but he could still hear Heavy and Medic talking. There was something wrong, why couldn't he see anything if he was still conscious? The idea of staying in the dark without feeling anything near him was making him nervous. He then tried to reach for the counter, at least he would know where he was like this, but he only manage to bump into someone, supposing it was Heavy.

He reach to grab the man shirt, not wanting to lose his balance, feeling soon enough a hand on his shoulder to keep him up right. “Sniper?” asked Heavy, concern slowly filling his voice, not understand why the bushman suddenly bump into him like this.

Suddenly, Sniper felt like when he was going to faint, which wasn't good. He would have try to go and faint somewhere the other couldn't find him, but with his new blindness, it wasn't possible. Soon enough, everything was fading away. The last thing he could catch was Medic saying to catch him and the distant voice of the others asking what was happening.

He wake up to some people talking near him. Or at least, he suppose he waked up, because he could feel his eyelid closing and opening, but he couldn't see anything. Was the whole getting-sick-until-you-tell-your-soulamte really that bad? Did anyone ever experienced thing like this? Well, he supposed no sane person would support such pain for a little more than a couple of weeks.

He was snap out of his though by Scout voice near him on his left. “What the fuck man! What happen, why did ya faint in the kitchen?!” he practically yelled in his ear, only making Sniper close his eyes and tensing, his headache coming back.

He turn his head toward the direction where Scout was suppose to be, not really knowing if he did get to turn correctly toward him. He couldn't find anything to answer, he wasn't really good at lying and he could hardly think of anything right now other than his eyes. He didn't really had to answer, because soon enough it was Medic who start talking “Seem like _herr_ Sniper vas in lack of sleep and didn't eat correctly in some days” stated the German in a serious tone. He was surprised by a gloved hand turning his head to the right, making him tense at the contact, not really appreciating it. But he didn't move, guessing Medic was checking him. The Aussie could sens that the doctor was angry at him, he wasn't going to make it worse.

“Vhat happen vith your eyes?” he ask Sniper, examining a little more the eyes in question. “They are out of focus, as if you couldn't see me”. Sniper only reply with a “I dunno”. He wasn't really lying, he didn't knew how it happened, but he wasn't going to say why it happened, not when Scout was right next to him.

Medic finally let go of his face and stayed silent for some time. The anxious Australian could only guess that he was thinking about the situation. “Vell, seem like you are blind, _mein_ friend, but vhy?”.

“Snipes blind now? How come? How he gonna do his job?” Ask quickly Scout, his voice full of concern, not letting place for answer in between his question. Sniper felt guilty to make both of them worry so much about him. But in the same time, he was sort of relieve it happen while they were there. He could not imagine trying to find Medic without seeing anything. Sure, he could make his way toward the base with muscle memory, but he wasn't familiar enough with the base to do the same inside.

“I might know why” said a voice away in the room. Sniper just tense even more when he heard Spy voice, he didn't wanted him to make everything worse. “ _Docteur_ , I could explain everything to you” said the Frenchman “But I am not one to divulge secret” he add.

The room suddenly fall silent, which wasn't helping Sniper anxiety, since he couldn't know what was happening around him. It stayed like this for what feel like hours, until Medic was the one the break it. “I vant both of you out, I need to speak vith my patient”.

Scout was about to protest, but was interrupted by what Sniper guessed was Spy grabbing him to bring him out. “We are going to have a little chat” he could hear the Frenchman say. “You better keep your mouth shut Spy” yelled Sniper toward the footstep “Or I'm goin' to kill you”. He could only hear the Spy laugh at his affirmation, respond with “ _Bonne chance_ ”.

The room was silent again, some yelling from Scout still audible before they died away. Sniper could feel Medic look sever on him, before he could hear him rolling a chair near the bed he was sitting on. The silence subsided, until Medic finally ask what was going on.

Sniper didn't wanted to tell, but Medic was angry enough toward him, he didn't needed to make it even worse. He took in a breath, trying to relax himself. “I discovered Scout is my soulmate” he stated, thinking it would be more simple than turning around the answer like he did with Spy.

A slapping sound was heard before the German yelled at him “Are you kidding me! Then vhy are you doing zhis, you _dummkopf_ ”. Sniper was out of it for some time, the slap surprising him. Medic wasn't one to really hide his way of thinking, but being a violent to make the message pass wasn't something he normally did with them. “Sorry” said Medic while Sniper was getting a little more focus now that the pain was going away. “I got carried away “.

“Vhy aren’t you telling _herr_ Scout?” Then asked Medic more calmly, sitting back on the chair he stand from a little earlier. “Zis is not like you couldn't contact him, he lives in ze same place as you” pointed out the German.

“You're goin' to find it stupid doc” respond the Aussie.

“You are already acting stupid” said Medic. “Don't tell me it is because Scout is a man”.

Sniper did turn away a little, passing a nervous hand on the back of his neck. “No... and yes... there's other thing”.

He could hear the man sigh, probably pinching the bridge of his nose like he often did when annoyed. “You need zo tell him” he then say, before adding so Sniper can't argue “Or else, I vhile send you zo respawn until you did it”.

The room fell silent for the third time, The bushman shifting a little where he was sitting. He supposed he didn't really had a choice, he knew the doctor would do as he say. Plus, he couldn't stay blind and he didn't knew what would shut down next. He honestly didn't really wanted to knew what would fail him next. He then sigh “I will do it”.

“Good” said the Medic, sounding happy about it. “I vill go get _herr_ Scout”.

Sniper was then abandoned in the room, hearing footstep exiting the place. He tried to calm himself, not wanting to panic. His hand wouldn't stay still, shaking lightly while he was trying to sit on the border of the bed. He was starting to think how he could bring it up to Scout, even if none sounded really good.

He turn toward the door – or what he supposed to be toward the door – when he heard running footstep outside, then someone coming in. Soon the Bostonian was again sitting next to his bed, probably in front of him, or close to that. “Got somethin' to say to me?” he asked once sit. “What they told me”.

Sniper was frozen here, not really knowing how to let it out. All the things he came up with earlier were now nowhere to be seen in his head. He could only open and close is mouth a couple of time. He close his eyes, breath to calm himself. He could do it. He had to.

“Yeah I do” he started before pausing for some second. “But before... just keep in mind whot I got to say don't need to change anything”. Scout must have been restraining himself from asking question, because he didn't hear him say anything.

“So... this might not please you and you might not believe me” he started, staying yet again silent for some second. “I'm your... soulmate” he manage to get out in a whisper. No respond, it wasn't good. His shaky hand were gripping the side of the bed, while he was thinking about something to say.

After some time, he could hear Scout laugh, which only confuse him. “This is a really good joke Snipes practically believed you here”. His laughter slowly died, as if he had look at Sniper who wasn't amused. “You're jokin' right?” he asked with nervous laughter.

Sniper hesitate, before he rolled up his sleeve until his left bicep was visible, the flower surrounded by circle presenting itself. “I'm sorry mate” Sniper let out, not sure what to say other than that. “I know it not whot you expected” he add while looking down. Silence respond to him, only making him more uncomfortable. “Like I said, nothin' need to change”.

Still nothing, it was really weird of not hearing Scout right away. “You okay Scout?” he asked, not even sure if he didn't just run away.

“Y-yeah, sure... hum, I just remember, got somethin' to do” answer the Bostonian while standing to leave, not really leaving any room for answer, since he was gone before Sniper could say anything.

Sniper was then sitting alone on the bed. He could only note that his body had stop trying to make his life feel like hell. He wasn't really feeling better. Somehow, he knew the younger one wouldn't interact with him like he was doing before all this. Too late to take it back.

⁂

For the days that followed, he wasn't allowed to get away from Medic side, even on the battlefield. The man wanted to make sure he was recovering, especially his eyes. They didn't came back when the sickness had disappear, but his eyesight was getting back little by little. It took some day before the doctor judge he was okay, knowing he would eat enough to gain back his lost weight.

Nothing from Scout side though, not exactly a surprise in his opinion, but it didn't change that it hurt. He could probably admit now that he loved to younger one, but he knew it wouldn't be return. Scout avoiding him was just the proof of it. Scout wasn't exactly subtly on that one, once he cross his pat on his way to the rec room and scout just ran away in the opposed direction.

It was probably two weeks now, Sniper had give up on potentially keeping his friendship with Scout. So he was drinking alone on the top of his camper, trying to think about something else. It was to say, the result were not conclusive, the Bostonian was still on his mind.

He tense when he heard footstep coming toward his camper, wondering who was coming to him when it was already a little pass midnight. He didn't moved, supposing whoever came would go if he didn't answer. He could hear that person climbing the ladder to the roof, only making him sight silently.

When he turned to look at who was visiting him he froze, blinking to see if his eyes didn't choice to trick him. “Hey” smiled a unsure Scout which was still on the ladder, only his head and shoulder visible. “You have some time to talk?” he asked.

It took quite some time for Sniper to answer, only making the silence awkward for both of them. He sits up, only making a sigh with his hand to indicate he could came up here with him, since his mouth didn't wanted to work.

They then sit in this awkward silence, both looking at the desert presenting itself before them. At some point, Sniper relax a little, telling himself that if Scout had come to him, it was because he didn't completely hates him now.

“I did some thinkin'” finally started Scout, still looking away. “You know, about the whole soulmate thing” he precise. Sniper only nod to show he was listening, not sure if Scout could see it.

“I'm gonna be honest, I was shock and angry at first” admit Scout. “'cause you know, everyone tellin' ya you would get some cute girl, marrying her and havin' kid, well it what I was told” he said turning toward Sniper, the Aussie nodding. He did had something like this too, even if his parents were on the 'it okay to not find that person too'. They were not soulmate, but Sniper could tell they were in love with each other anyway.

“So yeah, I was shock to hear ya were my soulmate and angry because it wasn't what I expected. Well angry too because you fuckin' keep that for yourself for like what, more than a month?”. Scout sigh, seeming to calm himself not to get angry. “So yeah, after that I got... confused, didn't knew how I should feel about you, 'cause you know, I was seeing you as a friend”.

He was talking in past tense, it was meaning he didn't wanted to be his friend right? Sniper did his best not to think to far of it. Scout wasn't finish. Well, Scout wasn't really letting him time to think about it either, since he was still talking.

“So I thought about it, 'cause I realize havin' you as my soulmate didn't bothered me that much in the end... it uh... even made me happy when I think about it”. Now Sniper was getting his hope high, turning to look at Scout, still not talking. What could he say anyway, he didn't knew, he was happy and scared at the same time.

“Talk with Medic a little, since there was no way I was talkin' of that with Spy. The doc made me think about it, askin' myself about what i was feelin' for you”. There was a pause this time in Scout monologue, as if he wasn't sure about what he was going to say next. He hesitate a little, before continuing “I'm still not entirely sure of what I figured out, but... I though that, well, I wouldn't mind... you know, tyrin' to be with you”.

Sniper month just stay slightly open, still surprise by what Scout just said to him. He was okay with him? Or well, he was willing to try? He couldn't believe it and couldn't find anything to say in respond to that. His hesitation must have worry Scout, because the Bostonian started on how he wouldn't mind only if Sniper didn't mind.

“Y-yeah!” respond Sniper, surprising himself by how loud he responded. Scout did looked surprise, but soon smile, coming at him for a hug. The Aussie wasn't used to physical contact, even less affective, so it took him some second before he hugged him back. Though, he found himself to like it.

They stayed like this, this time the silence wasn't awkward, it was just okay for both of them to stay like this.

Sniper thought that in the end, he was happy to have found his soulmate. Even if it was a man. Even if he was very younger than him. He was happy right now and it was the only thing he could think of. He had the feeling thing would go just fine.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout "point of view" of the story

Scout was hiding, holding his shoulder after he was shot by the enemy Scout. At least he wasn't dead, which was nice, respawn wasn't a pleasant experience, even after all those time. He did try to call for Medic, but he figured the German doctor was far away from where he was right now.

He was ready to try and go look for him, when he saw a Pyro a couple feet away from him. The pyromaniac must have seen him too, because he was heading his way. Scout then jumped to his feet, not ready to finish burned alive.

The runner was ready to run and try do find the doctor, but stop in his track when he heard a gun shot and saw soon after the BLU fall to the ground. He turn in direction of where it seem to have come, a smile growing on his face. Still hiding, he trying to figure out where was the Aussie. At the end, he only choice to check every nest, with chance his first guess was the right one.

So he run toward the tower, staying mostly out of view from other enemies. It wasn't long before he arrived at the ladder, climbing it quickly, not really watching the sound he was making. Well, like this there was less chance to let Sniper think he was the BLU Spy trying to backstab him. Still, once he was at the top, he wave his bat, letting him know he was there. Let say he experience in the past what it result to spook Sniper, he nearly send him to the respawn.

Soon enough he pass his head through the trapdoor too, flashing a smile to Sniper. He saw the Aussie relaxing and moving away from the window while he was getting inside the nest. “Whot do you want?” he heard the man ask. Scout supposed he wasn't expecting anyone to come pay him a visit, especially not someone of his own team.

“I was close by when I got shot, Medic at the other end of the map” he started. “I was tryin' to go to the capture point to help the other after I took care of their Demoman. But suddenly their Scout poped out from nowhere and shot me, I got away easily without dying, really wanted to bash his head with my bat, but he injured my right shoulder so it a little difficult to actually do anything about it. Knew I was close to where ya normally stay and though ya could help me”. All the time Sniper had stay silent, not exactly a surprise to him, whenever he was talking to him Sniper was only adding from time to time something. “So yeah, 'was thinkin' ya might have somethin' to help until I find doc” finally finish Scout.

There was some silence while Sniper was looking for his injury. He only smiled more when he saw him making a sigh that he could come sitting next to him. He then quickly make his way toward the wooden case next to Sniper, thanking him happily for helping.

“How did you find me?” he heard the Aussie ask while picking up his bag and looking for bandages in it. He didn't really asked why he had some in the first place, pretty happy that he did have some. Otherwise he could have look on the map where there was healing box, but it has been a while since they came here, so he didn't remember perfectly.

“I saw their Pyro getting shot in the head, I guessed where ya might be” answer the Bostonian while taking of his shirt. He supposed it would help the other if he didn't at his red shirt in the way. He couldn't stay silent for too long, it was just stronger than him, he had to much energy to just stay still and not talking. So he started to talk about the kill he manage trough this game, the death he had, how he did capture two point out of four. Some he would let a complain to Sniper who was trying to get the bullet out of his shoulder. It was clearly not a pleasing sensation.

At least it didn't took to long and he could now feel the older man sort of cleaning the blood the best he could, even if soon enough more blood was messing his skin. At some point he felt the Aussie had stop moving. Curious he stop his monologue and look toward him, then to what he seem to be looking at. “Oh, ya found my mark, not that manly uh?” he laugh to himself.

He never exactly loved his mark, to him it was too... girly? A flower, come on, he could have had better in his opinion. Though, he had to admit he didn't disliked it as much as when he was a kid. A couple of his brother did have really cool pattern for mark. Soon enough, it was what he was talking about, describing them all, happy to have the chance to talk about his brother.

He didn't notice the surprise and confusion in Sniper eyes, just babbling about his brother. He stop himself when he heard the Australian say that he had finish and took a look at what he had done. Well, it should at least stop the blood until he could find Medic, he was not going to die from blood lost at least.

The bushman was already back in his spot and ready to shot when Scout turn to him after pulling back on his shirt. “Thank's Snipes” he told him while starting to get down the ladder. Now he was ready to go back on the battlefield and find their doctor.

⁂

A couple of weeks pass and he started to notice change in Sniper behaviour. Sure, the man wasn't really one to come and chat or pass time with them in the base, but Sniper had start to simply not come at all. He even notice that Sniper board had start going a little badly, dying more than he was making kill, which was suspicious. At first he though he may be imagining thing and worrying for nothing, but soon enough even the other started to notice it.

Even when he was paying the man a visit to talk he could see change. Sniper seem really tired, as in it look like he was going to fall asleep in his face. Hell, the Aussie wasn't really one to talk a lot when he came, but he was even more silent than he was normally. At some point he was asking himself if he was even listening to him.

So after probably two week of that bullshit, he finally asked him. He hadn't really ask since he notice, mostly because he knew Medic must have been asking a lot. But he couldn't stand seeing his friend like this. “Yo Snipes, what wrong with ya?” he ask, surprising a little the man because they were silence since some time.

“Nothin' wrong... don't see why you ask” answer the man. Scout couldn't really believe those words, Sniper was looking like he was about to collapse or even be sick. How could someone believe everything was fine when the person saying it was like this?

“Come on man” he then said, not letting it go that easily. “I'm not blind, you look like shit” he add, only hearing a mumble 'thank's ' to his comment. “No seriously, ya need to go see doc”.

“I said I was fine” reply Sniper a little firmer this time, visibly starting to get annoyed. Scout was surprise, he never really saw Sniper starting to get annoyed, other than with Spy, but Spy was just annoying it was not the same thing. Sniper was a patient man, hell he was passing time with Scout, if this wasn't a proof of it. So it was weird to see the man starting to get annoyed over him when he was just concern.

“I know ya don't like to go see doc more than you need, but you need to admit your not doing fine” he continued anyway. “Your stats had started to get down, how can ya say you're doin' fine?” added Scout.

He was about to add other things he had notice, but was cut by Sniper. "I say I was bloody fine, stop it" he had said, a little louder than before, clearly annoyed. Scout couldn't add anything, simply surprised. Never had Sniper got pissed at him, never had he even rise his voice at him. It wasn't rise that much, but it still surprised the Bostonian.

Silence was now filling the camper, tense and uncomfortable, not like the silence was normally with the Aussie. After some time he heard Sniper sigh. "Sorry, it just... I want to be left alone for now". Scout only nod, not really knowing what he could say anyway. He then just stand up and made his way out of the camper.

Was he just kicked out of Sniper's house? It never happened before and even if it had, it would never had been like this. He just made his way toward the base, going to the rec room. He was salute by Medic and Heavy who were watching something on tv.

“Is lill' Scout okay?” asked Heavy with worry when he took a look at him. “Something bad happen vith _herr_ Sniper?” asked Medic just after.

Scout was standing beside the coach, still a little lost. “Er... Snipes kicked me out of his camper?” he say, practically more like a question than a reply to the other question. Even the two European were looking surprise at that new. They though that the two of them were getting along well together.

“Vhat happen?” ask the doctor when he wasn't saying more. “I told him he should go and see you” reply Scout while scratching the back of his neck. “Then he got angry at me and told me he wanted to be left alone”.

“I see” hummed the German, seeming to think about it. At the end, even the two other didn't seem to have any idea of why Sniper was acting like this.

“It okay, I'm sure it will pass” smile Scout, even if he didn't sounded that convince. Maybe he just did something that had made Sniper angry. Or then he was sick or something like this. Well, he was certainly sick, but he couldn't understand why he wouldn't go see Medic for that.

At the end he just sigh, joining the duo in watching tv after they ask if he would like to do so. Maybe he could try to speak to Sniper in a couple of days.

⁂

Two weeks must have pass again and nothing from Sniper. Actually, they just never saw him out of his camper once the mission was over. Hell, at some point some were asking themselves if the Aussie was even participating in the mission because he wasn't doing much. It was surprising that the Administrator hadn't say anything about it yet, since his performance was pretty bad for quite some weeks now. Maybe it was showing on his pay?

He had time to think about how he felt. He couldn't get why he was feeling so hurt by the idea of Sniper not wanting to see him anymore. After all it never did that with the other, it was annoying and sometime making him a little upset that they wouldn't give him more attention, but with Sniper it wasn't the same. He told him it was only because he was seeing him as a good friend, that was why. He couldn't see why otherwise.

The next time he actually saw him out off mission or of the locker room was when Sniper suddenly showed up in the kitchen. Everyone had turn to him a little surprise, a couple greeting him, including Scout of course. He was actually hoping to be able to talk a little with Sniper and know if he was doing better.

Well, better was clearly not what he would say when he saw him. The Aussie looked even worse than the last time he saw him. Did he eat at least? He was looking like he hadn't eat in some days.

Scout was practically jumping on his chair as he was waiting at the table, wanting to go and talk to Sniper. His behaviour didn't pass unseen from Spy sitting not so far away from him, telling him that he was better going to talk to him than jumping next to them. He would have start arguing with him if he wasn't already on his feet to go to the kitchen.

Actually, he didn't really had the time to talk to Sniper, something was already going on, as he could hear Medic asking Sniper if he was okay. Soon enough, those simple question became more worried, until he enter to kitchen to Medic telling Heavy to catch the Aussie. “Sniper!” He yelled surprise, practically running to them in the small space.

All the thing happening next were pretty fast. Some of the other mercenaries had come to take a look, curious. Medic was asking Heavy to take their teammate to the medic-bay. Scout was only turning around them while following, asking the doctor what was wrong and why Sniper had suddenly black out. He had to stop when the German asked him to, clearly getting on his nerve.

Once in the infirmary he had to let Medic work and try to understand why Sniper had suddenly faint. He was force to stay on a chair, his right leg jumping while he was looking from afar. He couldn’t understand what were the German words Medic was muttering under his breath, but by his expression it wasn't good.

He could finally sit next to the bed when he was finish. “Is he goin' to be okay?” ask the runner while watching the unconscious Sniper. “After I talk to him, he should” reply the doctor. “But only if _herr_ Sniper is villing to listen to me”.

He was about to ask another question about Sniper state, but saw him open his eyes. “What the fuck man! What happen, why did ya faint in the kitchen?!” he yelled next to him, not thinking about the fact that Sniper head might hurt.

He didn't get anything from the Aussie, only a movement from the head toward him, even if Sniper was looking right next to him. He was so focus on Sniper that he was surprise when it was Medic whom answered is question “Seem like _herr_ Sniper vas in lack of sleep and didn't eat correctly in some days”. Scout couldn't help being even more worried, since the doctor sounded so serious about it, taking the Aussie face to examine him. He was a little surprise that Sniper didn't try to move away at the contact. Well, he had to admit, having Medic this angry at him was a pretty good reason to not move when he was trying to check what was wrong with you.

“Vhat happen vith your eyes?” was the next thing coming from the German, even if he didn't seem to be expecting any answer from his colleague. “They are out of focus, as if you couldn't see me”. Both the Bostonian and the doctor were waiting attentively for any respond from Sniper, even if the “I dunno” they got wasn't satisfying enough. How could Sniper not know what was wrong with his eyes? They were something super important for his job, he had to be taking care of them, no?

Scout followed Medic with his eyes as the German was now letting go of the anxious bushman, stepping back a little, thinking. The silence was heavy, the runner doing is best not to ask too many question to the already angry man. “Vell, seem like you are blind, _mein_ friend, but vhy?”.

The batter couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sniper blind? “Snipes blind now? How come? How he gonna do his job?” did he ask quickly after the reveal, his voice charge with concern and not letting place for any of the men to actually answer him. Scout was starting to not being able to restraint from asking a lot of question when no one gave him answer. He was about to crack when someone on the other side of the room speak before he could do it.

“I might know why” said the voice with an annoying french accent. Scout turn to Spy, curious to know what the man knew about it. “ _Docteur_ , I could explain everything to you” said the man while walking toward them, arm cross behind him “But I am not one to divulge secret” he add. Scout wanted to get angry at the Frenchman for not telling, but at the same time, he knew how Spy was working and he couldn't complain too much, the man did had stuff about him.

The room then fell silent, both Spy and Scout turning to Medic, Sniper staring in the void. The man was the one suppose to look for their health, so it was him who had to figured out what Sniper was going through. It stayed like this for many minutes, until Medic was the one the break it. “I vant both of you out, I need to speak vith my patient”.

Scout suddenly stood up, wanting to protest because he too wanted to know what was going on with Sniper. He didn't really had the time to actually do it, since Spy was grabbing him and dragged him toward the door. “We are going to have a little chat” simply said the man while Scout was asking him to stop. He could hear Sniper yelling something about Spy keeping his mouth shut. Why was he feeling like what was happening to Sniper, Spy didn't just learn about it by sneaking on him? He feel angry that Sniper talk about it with the European, but not him.

He kept yelling at the Frenchman to let him go, only getting is request done when they where at the other end of the corridor, too far away to hear anything from inside the infirmary. Scout was starting to be confused and angry, not understanding why he couldn't know how Sniper got like this. He was also angry that the stupid spy knew more than him about it.

“What do ya know?” He then ask, looking angrily at Spy. The man didn't answer him right away, taking his time to light a cigarette. “I won't tell you since I promise our _camarade_ not to tell anyone” simply answer the man.

So he was right, Sniper did told him the reason of his sickness, but had kick him out of his van? He was pissed at that thought. Wasn't those two like dog and cat? Why would Sniper prefer talking about what he was going through with Spy but not with him, weren't they friend?

“Scout” he heard, the older man calling for his attention, taking him out of his angry thought. “I can't tell you what I know, but I can ask you to not react baldy to what he might tell you” started the man.

Now the runner was just even more confused by the situation. Why would he react baldy to what Sniper might have to tell him? What did he had to say that could make him react badly? He couldn't imagine what could cause him to react like this. “Why would I react badly?” asked Scout.

“For now it doesn't matter, just don't do that, we don't need him to keep being useless on the battlefield” simply respond Spy. Scout couldn't ask even more, since his attention was grasp by the sound of the door opening and footsteps coming toward them.

He turn, only to see Medic walking toward them, his expression a mixed between annoyed and exasperate. He stop once he reach them, turning to Scout “You can go back, _herr_ Sniper has something to say” he simply said.

It wasn't long before Scout start jogging to the door, trying not to run since he knew Medic didn't wanted them to run in his infirmary. He ignored Medic starting to turn the corner with the Frenchman, seeming to rant on why he didn't told him if he knew whatever he knew about the situation. He was still too preoccupied by what the spy had told him to be interested in that ranting German.

Once inside he walk rapidly toward his chair, sitting in front of Sniper, trying to be the most in front of him possible so the man didn't had to search for him. “Got somethin' to say to me?” he ask, pushing at the back of his head the confusion and frustration Spy had put in him with his request. “What they told me”.

He then simply waited for Sniper to answer, a little surprised when he saw him tense at his question. He could see him trying to start, even if nothing could come out all the time he opened his mouth. What did he had to say that was so difficult form him to start? He knew the bushman could sometime have difficulty to put into word what he was thinking, but not like this.

“Yeah I do” seem to finally start Sniper, even if he paused directly after. “But before... just keep in mind whot I got to say don't need to change anything”. Now Scout was simply getting even more confuse than before. Why would anything he had to tell him change anything? God, they all were so confusing by not telling him. Well, he guessed that he was about to know, but still, it was so confusing to him. He had to restraint himself to actually ask him why, knowing that it wold only cut the Aussie on his speach.

“So... this might not please you and you might not believe me” seem to warn Sniper, only making his confusing growing. There was a silence, before he could heard the man whispered “I'm your... soulmate”.

Then Scout froze, looking at Sniper whom was looking away, even thought he couldn't actually see him. He for some second didn't knew if he heard correctly, but he knew that even if it was nearly whispered, he had heard correctly in the silence of the room. Then he thought that the man was just joking with him. Sure it wasn't the best joke, but Sniper wasn't really good with joke either.

He then started to laugh, sure that the man was actually kidding and joking, “This is a really good joke Snipes practically believed you here”. He continued to laugh, soon noticing that the other man wasn't laughing nor even smiling, still looking to the side. As his laughter were slowly dying, he simply ask “You're jokin' right?”, this time a nervous laugh escaping his mouth.

He could see the older one hesitate in the movement of his hand, seeing them barely leaving the border of the bed, only to fully move to his left sleeve once he seem to have made a decision. He looked at him rolling up his sleeve, feeling nervousness and apprehension growing inside him. Then he saw the flower and the circle, only confirming that the other wasn't joking around. “I'm sorry mate” he could heard, before Sniper start looking down while adding “I know it not whot you expected”.

And Scout stayed silent at that proof, just not knowing how to react. He could only heard back Spy asking him not to react badly, so he was stating silent to make sure that he wouldn't say something bad. His silence didn't seem to fit well with the Aussie, since he tried to talk again “Like I said, nothin' need to change”. But still nothing, it took even more silence before he ask if the runner was okay.

“Y-yeah, sure... hum, I just remember, got somethin' to do” he answer, suddenly standing up, nearly knocking over the chair he was sitting on. He didn't let time for the other to ask him another question, nearly running out of the room, but keep walking fast instead.

It only once outside the room that he started to run, suddenly needing to go outside. He didn't wanted to deal with all the feeling and thinking that had appeared in him after that confession. He just wanted to run and empty his head for now, he didn't anted to think about it, still to shock by the whole situation.

He just couldn't believe it...

⁂

It has took him hours before he was back to his room. He had run so much around the base that his body was too tired to do anything but fall in his bed and do nothing more. Even if he was tired he couldn't try to fall asleep, the thoughts and emotions from before simply coming back to him.

He at first was still in shock and didn't wanted to believe it, But how could he denied it if the proof was there on Sniper arm? Plus, when he thought about it, the man wasn't one to joke about that kind of thing, especially with how most people seem to find soulmate really important.

And yet, it took him two whole days of thinking before accepting the fact. How could he accept it easily when his whole life people around had told him he was going to find his soulmate, that it would be a cute girl around his age, that they would be perfect for each other and live happy ever after. Never ever told him that his soulmate could be a MAN, probably twice his age and that was killing people for a living. Well, he guess he couldn't talk too much about the last part since he was doing this himself.

After total denying came confusion with little denying. Why was he bond to Sniper? He didn't liked man, he even had a crush on miss Pauling, if this wasn't enough to show how much he loved woman. Well, in the same time, he never actually ask himself if he could actually like a man and never really looked at them to see if he could be attracted. But still, he believed that he loved woman, so why would his soulmate be a man?

Then anger came in the game. He was angry that all he was ever told was just false and that his expectation were killed. He was also angry because it took so long for the Aussie to told him that he had start being blind. It was making him angry because he was asking himself if the man would ever have told him if it hadn't came that far. And he was still angry that he had told Spy before even telling him.

It took him a whole week before the anger was gone, now only stuck with confusion. How was he feeling toward Sniper? He had always seen him as a close friend, or well he supposed so. Difficult to say when he had pass all his time avoiding Sniper, either out of anger or awkwardness. He maybe needed to speak with someone, but who?

He was taking off the list all the other merc who didn't knew about it, or at least hope didn't knew about it. So he only had the choice between the Medic and Spy. Honestly, the choice was way too simply on this one. He didn't wanted to ask Spy for help, only knowing that either the man would refuse or he was going to piss him off. So his choice was settle on Medic, the man still sounding like a good option to him.

This is why he was now in front of the door of his office, a room connected to the infirmary, ready to bother him. He hesitantly knock on the door, waiting for the German to respond, knowing the man wasn't too keen on people entering in his office without permission. He only step in when he heard Medic telling him to, going for the chair that was in front of the desk where was sitting the man.

“Vhat did you do this time?” simply ask the German without looking up from his paper, visibly sure that Scout had injured himself. The Bostonian tried not to be offended be the question, he wasn't always injuring himself. At the same time, he supposed that most people coming for the man in his office was for that, so he suppose it was not personal.

“I... need help about something” he simply started, only gaining some humming from the man who was still writing something down inciting him to continue. “It's about the whole soulmate thing” he specified, then seeing the hand stop writing and Medic looking up at him, visibly fully listening now. “This is not fully settle?” asked the older man, only knowing for sure that Sniper had told the younger one. He should probably have follow closer about it.

“Well, not really” admitted Scout. He say Medic putting down his pen, joining his hand together while leaning back on his chair “I guess you vant me to help you know vhat to do” he simply stated. He receive a nod from Scout. The German then made a sign of the hand, showing him that he could start, knowing that Scout might talk a lot.

And he wasn't wrong. Scout told him all he had been thinking about since Sniper finally told him. It took quite some time with how Scout was often putting into two or three sentences something that could be said in one. From time to time Medic was asking question, but mostly he was listening. Scout did told him about his relation with the bushman, of how he was normally acting with him and what he liked to do with him.

Scout finally conclude with a “This is pretty much all”. He was looking at Medic expectantly, not even knowing if the other one could help him with that. The man seem to think about all he had told him. The silence was starting to stress Scout who was doing his best not to speak and ask question, his leg jumping without him knowing.

“Are you disgusted from being soulmate vith him?” finally asked Medic, looking at him. The question had taken him by surprise, not expecting it. Scout didn't take time to come up with a answer “No”. He wasn't disgusted either, it not as if Sniper was someone completely repulsing, and well, even if he was a man... somehow he wasn't finding it disgusting other than if he was trying to find reason to.

Medic then simply hummed at his answer, seeming somehow reassured by his answer. “Are you feeling any anger from being his soulmate”. He wasn't so surprise this time, only thinking about it. Sure, like he had told the German, he at some point at been angry about it, but right now he didn't exactly minded it. “Not anymore” he then answer.

“Do you think Sniper could be a bad soulmate?”. Scout was surprise, then respond immediately “'course not! He has always accept to help me if I had problem and was staying with me when I needed to be with someone, even if he's not good with people I can see he try to make me comfortable and avoid thing I might not like, He even buy me some of my fav snack for when I come, he let me..... why are you smiling like this doc?”. Scout had to stop himself in his monologue on how well Sniper was treating him and how well he could be. Of course he couldn't be a bad soulmate if he was already acting like this. But he stopped when he noticed that the doctor had started smiling while listening, seeming even amused by him.

“Can it make you happy to think you are his soulmate and that he might treat you even more vell?” asked the man, still smiling at the younger one. Scout didn't knew what to say at first. He was happy with how Sniper was treating him and he didn't knew why it would change. He had to admit, somewhere deep down, now that he was thinking about it, it was making him happy to think that Sniper might treat him just as well, if not even a little more. “Well... yeah” he answer.

Then Medic didn't seem to have more question to him, only smiling gently at him, seeming to wait to see if Scout might need more help. The runner had to say, the man had help with only asking some question, it was better than the disorganized way of thinking that Scout had. The Bostonian then thanked him for his help, announcing that he was leaving. “ _Bitte,_ _I vas happy to help”._

_ Scout finally leave, now a little more sure about how he was feeling, he still had some things to think about, but it was already better. He thought that it might be a good idea to see Sniper soon. _

_⁂_

_ It took him a couple of days after his visit to Medic, but he was now pretty sure of what he wanted to do about this situation and was now ready to face Sniper. He was going at night after he finished a game with Pyro, walking towards the Aussie van. He knew he wouldn't have to knock since he saw him on the roof top when he was looking through a window a couple minutes ago. _

_ Once at the camper, he found the ladder, starting to climb already, knowing that he might chicken out otherwise. Once he was able to see Sniper he stopped, not sure if the man wanted to see him now. After all, he did pass the last two weeks or so to avoid him, and he himself had to admit that he wasn't that subtle while doing so. Maybe Sniper was angry at him for doing so? Maybe he didn't wanted to see him? _

_ Still, he offered a unsure smile to the surprised bushman “Hey” he saluted him before adding “You have some time to talk?”. He was at first answered with silence, which became pretty awkward after some second. I was relieved when he saw Sniper sitting up and indicating that he could come up here with him. _

_ Scout then didn't wasted time to finish climbing up on the roof, sitting next to Sniper while letting some space to the man. He stayed like this in silence for a couple of minutes, taking the time to relax a little and correctly arranging his thought. _

_“ I did some thinkin'” finally started Scout, looking into the horizon “You know, about the whole soulemate thing” he precise even if he knew Sniper knew about that. Still, while looking sideways at him he saw him nodding, showing that he was listening to him._

_“ I'm gonna be honest, I was shock and angry at first” admit Scout. “'cause you know, everyone tellin' ya you would get some cute girl, marrying her and havin' kid, well it what I was told”. While thinking about it he sometime would remember how his mother often told him that, but he guess it wouldn't happen to him._

_“ So yeah, I was shock to hear ya were my soulmate and angry because it wasn't what I expected. Well angry too because you fuckin' keep that for yourself for like what, more than a month?” He took a pause, sighing a little, calming himself. He didn't wanted to get angry, but it was something that had bother him that he had keep it for himself so long, especially with what it had done to him. “So yeah, after that I got... confused, didn't knew how I should feel about you, 'cause you know, I was seeing you as a friend”._

_ He was still a little confused about all of this, but he was way better grounded now than when he started asking himself what he was feeling for the man. “So I thought about it, 'cause I realize havin' you as my soulmate didn't bothered me that much in the end... it uh... even made me happy when I think about it”. It was a little unnerving not to get any reacting from Sniper, at the same time, he knew the man wasn't the most expressive one, nor was he one to talk a lot or cut people who were talking. “Talk with Medic a little, since there was no way I was talkin' of that with Spy. The doc made me think about it, askin' myself about what i was feelin' for you”. _

_ Once he finish his last sentence he took a pause, suddenly a little hesitant. He took a breath, he wasn't going to change his mind now, he knew what he wanted to try, he knew that he wouldn't regret his choice, he didn't had a reason to hesitate. “I'm still not entirely sure of what I figured out, but... I though that, well, I wouldn't mind... you know, tyrin' to be with you”. _

_ He then waited for the Aussie respond, which didn't came. Instead Sniper was looking at him surprised. This didn't help Scout to relax more about his choice. He was worried not that maybe the other didn't wanted something like this “W-well I mean, only if you want to try, I wouldn't want you to do something that would make you uncomfortable because maybe you don't-”. _

_“ Y-yeah!” he was suddenly cut of by Sniper responding loudly, surprising him. He wasn't used to Sniper speaker loud, but this time he didn't minded it since it wasn't to push him away, making him smile, relieve that he wanted to try this too._

_ He then approached Sniper, not really thinking too much before hugging him. He knew the man wasn't used to affection – which showed by how long it took him to reciprocate the embrace – but he really wanted one and by the smile that Sniper had he must be doing so himself. _

_ While they stayed silent he was thinking that he had made a good choice by proposing that. He felt like he could love the man other than just as a friend. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> camarade= comrade

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of french (because I like to think that Spy would slip some french part when he speak, just to confuse the others sometime), here the translation:
> 
> Quoi?!= What?!  
> J'y crois pas= I can't believe it  
> Je vais le tuer= I'm going to kill him  
> Pourquoi mon garçon et LUI?= Why my boy and HIM?  
> Très bien= Fine!  
> Baliverne!= nonsense!  
> Mon cher= my dear (tho, this is more of a "my friend" than anything, dunno if what I'm saying make sens)  
> bonne chance= Good luck


End file.
